In recent years, in order to achieve both of fuel economy improvement and collision safety of an automobile, there is a growing need for a high strength steel sheet of 590 MPa or more tensile strength as a material for structural components, and the application range thereof is widening. However, because the variation in the mechanical property such as the yield strength, tensile strength, work hardening index, and the like of the high strength steel sheet is large compared to that of a mild steel, there are problems that the dimensional accuracy of the press formed product is hardly secured because the spring-back quantity changes in press forming, and that the life of the press forming tool is shortened because the average strength of the steel sheet should be set high in order to secure the required strength of the press formed product even when the strength disperses.
In order to solve such problems, various trials have been made with respect to suppressing the variation in the mechanical property in the high strength steel sheet. The cause of generation of the variation in the mechanical property as described above in the high strength steel sheet can be attributed to the fluctuation in the chemical composition and the variation of the manufacturing condition, and following proposals have been made with respect to methods for reducing the variation in the mechanical property.